


A cross to wear

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cigarettes, Early Work, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: A Remus non era mai piaciuto scorgere delle ombre sul volto di Sirius. E stavolta, non avrebbe accettato di credere che andasse tutto bene...
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 4





	A cross to wear

**_ A Cross To Wear _ **

Non avrebbe potuto negarlo ancora a lungo. Era assolutamente preoccupato. Rise lievemente di se stesso, pensando che almeno per una volta, non era la sua natura animale a dargli noia.

Osservò fuori dalla finestra del dormitorio, e la falce di Luna lo salutò, con il suo solito inquietante sorriso. La luna piena era lontana da quelle notti, e lui non si era mai sentito meglio.

Tuttavia, quello che lo turbava in quel momento andava oltre trasformazioni, terrore, ansie e paure.

Semplicemente, era preoccupato per Sirius. Da giorni l’amico si aggirava per i corridoi del castello con aria cupa, senza concedersi nemmeno la minima risata, qualsiasi fosse l’occasione che la richiedesse. Non rideva agli scherzi di James, non rideva nell’incontrare Piton, non rideva quando era insieme agli altri Malandrini.

Era spento, Remus non avrebbe saputo definirlo altrimenti.

Con un sospiro, si spostò dal davanzale per dirigersi verso la Sala Comune. Era notte inoltrata, ed essa era deserta. Alla fioca luce del camino, il ragazzo poté tuttavia scorgere una figura accasciata malamente sul divano, e una labile colonna di fumo alzarsi da essa. Scosse la testa e si avvicinò lentamente, per non farsi sentire.

Quando fu a pochi centimetri di distanza invece, la figura parlò.

“Guarda che ‘Felpato’ sono io. Ed è una bella fortuna! Tu fai troppo rumore quando ti muovi!” gli disse Sirius, con una nota sprezzante nella voce. Remus fece una smorfia.

“Mi dispiace, stavo semplicemente provando a coglierti alla sprovvista, ma suppongo sia impossibile” disse, ironico. L’amico rise, ma di una risata artefatta, coperta dal peso dei suoi pensieri. Remus divenne più dolce, e gli si avvicinò.

“Dovresti smetterla di fumare” mormorò, prendendogli scherzosamente la sigaretta dalla bocca. Sirius reagì di scatto, riprendendosela quasi violentemente. Fece un lungo tiro, come a voler soffocare la mente insieme ai polmoni, poi guardò l’altro negli occhi e sospirò.

“Scusa Remus, io...” cominciò, ma non riuscì a concludere la frase, e si prese la testa fra le mani. Remus l’osservò, aggrottando le sopracciglia. Non l’aveva mai visto così. Sirius era quello forte, era abituato ad affrontare il mondo sempre a testa alta. Era felice, o almeno fingeva abbastanza bene di esserlo.

Gli si sedette accanto, mettendogli un braccio intorno alle spalle.

“Dai, Felpato! Così mi farai preoccupare ancora di più di quanto io già non faccia!” protestò, facendolo sorridere.

“Tu sei sempre preoccupato, amico mio. Penso che per te sia una sorta di... missione, o lavoro. Ti preoccupi per noi” Remus chiuse gli occhi e scosse la testa all’ultima frase del ragazzo.

“Beh, ‘noi’ è un po’ oltre quello che stavo pensando. Sono preoccupato per _te,_ Sirius _._ E lo sai” questi sorrise, dandogli uno schiaffo affettuoso sul viso. Non era ancora pronto a confessarsi, non era pronto a lasciare che lui scrutasse i meandri della sua anima. Sapeva che avevano tempo e che non avrebbe permesso di rovinare ciò che li legava soltanto per cedere alla malinconia che durante quei giorni spadroneggiava su di lui.

“Sto bene, Lunastorta. Del resto, sei tu quello drammatico fra i due”provò a scherzare, ma guadagnò soltanto l’ennesima smorfia da parte del ragazzo.

Remus gli accarezzò la guancia, solo per vederla scostata malamente da Sirius.

“Ti prego! Non sono davvero un cane!” protestò “Ho detto che sto bene” ripeté, marcando la voce come per dichiarare chiuso l’argomento. Come se gli piacesse illudersi, pensare che Remus avrebbe davvero rinunciato a scoprire cosa lo turbasse. 

Pensava che l’amico avrebbe insistito o che se la sarebbe presa, offendendosi. Questo era quello che avrebbe fatto lui. E invece Remus si limitò a ridere, ricordandogli per l’ennesima volta quanto fossero terribilmente e _adorabilmente_ diversi.

“Non hai mai saputo fingere, Sirius. O almeno, non hai mai saputo fingere con me” gli disse, quasi con tenerezza, ricominciando ad accarezzargli il volto. Questa volta lui non si ritrasse, ma si lasciò toccare chiudendo gli occhi, come se quei semplici gesti, quelle dita e quel tocco, potessero rubargli ogni pensiero, rendendolo più leggero. Più sereno.

“Remus... lo sai benissimo qual è il problema. È lo stesso da quando ci conosciamo” si arrese. Non aveva mai parlato apertamente con Lunastorta della sua famiglia. Le rare volte in cui sentiva l’impellente necessità di sfogarsi, andava da James, perché era il suo migliore amico. Il ragazzo che gli stava seduto davanti... era qualcos’altro. Era qualcosa di più intenso, qualcosa che Sirius temeva di poter rovinare da un momento all’altro se non avesse imparato l’arte della difesa.

Eppure sapeva che Remus era perfettamente a conoscenza di qualsiasi cosa gli passasse per la mente. Non avrebbe saputo spiegare bene il perché, ma il legame fra loro con il passare degli anni si era cementato a tal punto da renderli partecipi di ogni nicchia più recondita delle rispettive menti. Diede un’altra boccata alla sigaretta, stavolta con meno urgenza, meno foga, e facendo attenzione che il fumo non raggiungesse l’altro. Non aveva voglia di ramanzine quella notte. Se le risparmiava per i giorni a venire, conscio che era la sua stessa natura a porle sul cammino che percorreva.

“La tua famiglia?” chiese Remus, cauto. L’animagus ghignò.

“Credevi davvero che potesse essere altrimenti?” il licantropo si strinse nelle spalle.

“Se tu non mi parli è difficile che io riesca a capire quello che ti passa per la testa. Non mi piace quando ti chiudi in te stesso, mi fa stare male” Sirius spalancò gli occhi davanti alla disarmante affermazione del ragazzo. Lo stupiva sempre capire con quale naturalezza Remus dicesse sempre quello che provava. Lui era quello timido, quello riservato. Eppure fin troppe volte ormai aveva dimostrato di essere assai più forte di quanto tutti credessero.

“Ti chiedo scusa. Non immaginavo che...” non concluse la frase, riportando il discorso alle origini “Ormai è da sedici anni che li sopporto, Lunastorta. Sedici anni di urla, di battaglie, di insulti, di... _violenza_ mentale. Mi domando solo quanto possa durare ancora” mormorò, sperando in cuor suo di non aver intristito il ragazzo. Non voleva che si facesse carico anche dei suoi problemi. Ne aveva già abbastanza senza che lui andasse ad incrementarli con il suo essere orribilmente patetico.

Ma avrebbe dovuto conoscere meglio Remus, e sapere che la sua unica ragione d’esistenza era quella di aiutare le persone che amava. E con lui lo aveva sempre fatto, proteggendolo silenziosamente come un fantasma, come un angelo custode. Proteggendolo non fisicamente, di quello Sirius non ne aveva minimamente bisogno. Bensì, lo proteggeva sfruttando il dono delle piccole cose, quei gesti apparentemente quotidiani che sapeva avrebbero ridonato il sorriso a Sirius.

Fu per questo che Felpato non si stupì del tutto quando l’abbracciò, stringendolo così forte che a malapena entrambi riuscivano a respirare, incurante dell’odore del fumo che gli stava pian piano impregnando i vestiti. Quando si ricomposero, Remus era rosso in volto, ma sorrideva.

“Sirius... tutti noi abbiamo una croce da portare. Una croce che per qualcuno può essere un mostro che vive dentro di sé e che per qualcuno può essere un cognome scomodo. Continui a dirmi da cinque anni che io non ho niente di cui preoccuparmi, che non ho ragione di sentirmi un mostro, perché non è una sorte su cui abbia avuto scelta. E lo stesso vale per te. Tu non hai scelto di essere un Black, e non c’è ragione per cui debba continuare a crogiolarti nel malumore aspettando che le cose cambino” gli disse, risoluto. Sirius s’imbronciò, incapace di ammettere che probabilmente aveva ragione.

“E sentiamo, Nostradamus, che cosa dovrei fare? Ci sono soluzioni? Perché sinceramente io non credo che potrei continuare a vivere in questo modo, sappiamo benissimo entrambi che finirei col fare qualcosa d’incredibilmente avventato” la sigaretta finì, e Sirius si preoccupò di schiacciarla contro un posacenere, con una violenza non necessaria, ma che almeno gli fece sfogare una parte dell’ira che l’aveva raggiunto.

“Purtroppo non ci sono risposte che ti posso dare. Devi decidere da solo cosa fare” il suo volto si contorse in un sorriso sornione “L’unica cosa che ti posso assicurare, è che io per te ci sarò sempre. Ma questo dovresti già saperlo” no, Sirius non lo sapeva. Non riusciva nemmeno ad avere un’idea vaga e imprecisa su quello che il lupo mannaro sentisse quando gli era accanto. Ma Remus almeno aveva la certezza che avrebbero avuto tutto il tempo del mondo, e che prima poi gliel’avrebbe fatto capire.

L’animagus ghignò.

“Vuoi dire che non c’è risposta nemmeno in tutti i tuoi libri? E a che cosa serve essere un secchione allora?” lo prese in giro, nel disperato tentativo di alleggerire la conversazione. L’altro rise.

“Credimi, serve a combattere la dissoluzione” si schernì, indicandolo con il capo e guadagnandosi una pacca poco affettuosa sulle spalle.

“Visto che è inutile?” ribatté Sirius, mettendo di nuovo mani al pacchetto di sigarette che giaceva abbandonato accanto a lui. Remus storse il naso.

“Un’altra Felpato?” protestò, aggrottando le sopracciglia. L’amico rise.

“Tu hai i libri, io ho le sigarette. Mi dispiace Lunastorta, ma fa tutto parte della battaglia dei dissoluti contro i secchioni” gli fece il verso, sorridendo.

Remus scosse la testa, convinto che non avrebbe mai riportato il ragazzo sulla retta via. Lo prese affettuosamente dal collo, poggiandogli la testa sulle proprie ginocchia.

Rimasero a lungo in quella posizione, ognuno perso nei propri pensieri, nei fantasmi che gravavano sulle loro anime. Sapevano di avere qualcosa contro cui lottare, e che portasse il nome di Luna Piena o di Black aveva poca importanza.

Quella sera erano insieme, e non avrebbero permesso che niente e nessuno arrivasse a rovinare quell’atmosfera di pace così faticosamente guadagnata. C’era fin troppo tempo per i problemi, per le scelte e per i rimpianti. Ma non era quello il momento. Era solo tempo di lasciarsi cullare dalla notte, di dimenticare che tutto il resto del mondo esisteva.

Solo loro due, davanti alla cenere di un fuoco ormai spento. L’unica luce che li illuminava era il bagliore fioco della sigaretta di Sirius. E tanto bastava.


End file.
